Print shops often include multiple printers (e.g., continuous-forms printers) which mark physical media such as paper in order to physically print one or more incoming print jobs. In many cases, the capabilities of individual printers within the print shop may vary. For example, one printer may be specially designed for color printing, while another printer may be designed for black and white printing. Because the capabilities of individual printers may vary, a print shop operator must carefully choose which printers to use to print incoming jobs. For example, it may be undesirable to use a 300 Dot Per Inch (DPI) monochrome printer to print a 1200 DPI color print job. This issue is only compounded when an operator seeks to use multiple printers in order to generate multiple copies of printed output for a job.